minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
I told ya, but you wouldn't listen...
Note This pasta came out of an idea I had in my head, inspired by S.o.U. Enjoy! The story I heaved a sigh of relief as I finally finished the last pillar of the server hub. My friend, Charlie and I had finished building our server. It was our childhood dream that we could make a server on our own, up and running. And now, we had finally done it. The entire server took 30 days to build, because of all the planning, layouts, building, remodeling, and other shenanigans. Our server was an all-in-one server, with a Factions, HCFactions, Survival, Creative, Prison, Games, Spleef and a Games section. We knew everyone loved all those kinds of servers, so why not make everything into one server? We named the server "The Googolplexian," due to its huge hub size and the many things you could do. xXPhoenix888> Whew! This took us tons of work! I hope it'll pay off! 777CharlieXas> I know right? We took so long to build it! Charlie made me an admin, and soon after, he hosted the server and gave the IP to some of his friends who played MC. I even went to some comment sections and asked people to play the server. We never thought it happened, but it did. Our server started gaining popularity immediately. There were even some popular MC YouTubers who played our server and instantly, people started joining in. It caught us by surprise that we had to increase the server limit from 300 players to 1200 players, just to accommodate everyone on the server. This server instantly became popular, that everyone had to queue up to join the games and sub-servers. We were enjoying our success so much, until one day.....it went downhill... A particular player called GamerGuyHD joined. He didn't seem to be like normal players. Unlike normal players who almost always did well in one particular section, being winning 1st 5 times in a row in Spleef, or having amazing PVP skills in Factions, or having their builds featured in Creative, this guy seemed to fail at everything. He became a laughing stock among the players, and soon, my friend. is the owner of the server, started joining in the ridicule. He was called names, always being killed first in Factions. However, Charlie wanted to take it up a Notch (haha, what a pun). I warned him that karma would always come and hit him back, but he ignored me. Charlie started to watch GamerGuyHD in the Prison server. He patiently waited for GamerGuyHD to slowly make his way up.....and up....and up the scale. When GamerGuyHD was only a few hundred bucks shy of ranking up to Z, that's when it happened. GamerGuyHD> If I get laughed at for being a noob at everything, I should at least be good at Prisons. 777CharlieXas> Hey loser! GamerGuyHD> Goddamnit, you're the guy who keeps making fun of me. What do you want now? 777CharlieXas> Wanna see a magic trick! GamerGuyHD> Uh......ok? The moment GamerGuyHD said that. Charlie wiped out everything he had on the server. His money, his armor, tools, plot items. Everything GamerGuyHD> WHY?? WHY!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!! I SPENT SO LONG MINING AND SELLING FOR ALL OF THIS? 777CharlieXas> WELL, IF YOU WEREN'T NOOB IN THE FIRST PLACE, I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS. GamerGuyHD started crying, and it only became worse when Charlie started sending messages with everyone to roast GamerGuyHD. I joined the Prison server after a while, and the chat was filled with roastings and catcalls about GamerGuyHD. xXPhoenix888> Everyone stop! SHUT UP! 777CharlieXas> Phoenix, what do you want? xXPhoenix888> WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KARMA? YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER YOU ROAST AND TAUNT HIM! 777CharlieXas> Oh shut up Phoenix. You're just a co-owner, and I can make that disappear, and you disappear if you utter more crap. xXPhoenix888> WELL, THEN STOP BEING A DICK TO GAMERGUY AND AT LEAST NOT ABUSE YOUR- "You have been banned. Reason: Getting in the way" I sighed as I clicked the button beneath the ban message and I was redirected to the screen of servers. I sighed hard as I could still imagine GamerGuyHD being roasted and all. "One-day karma will hit them. And I mean," "Hard.'' Days past. I soon started playing on other servers, but I never forgot about that one server where my friend banned me. I never knew how long he banned me, considering the only thing that showed up on the brown screen was that I was just banned from the server. That's all 1 week later...... I yawned as I got out of my bed in my room, and woke up to the birds chirping and seeing my rather untidy table which had my laptop, and most of my school and tuition notes. Deciding to play a bit of Minecraft first before going down for breakfast, I decided to attempt to join the server which Charlie and I created. To my surprise, I managed to log in. But those feelings disappeared into utter shock when I spawned in the hub. The server was in ruins. The sky was dark red and the clouds were of a red shade. Dead bodies lay everywhere in the hub and I could see people running away from something. "ARGH!!! RUN AWAY!!!!" One said. "He's gonna get us and kill us! Oh, how I wish I never laughed at him!!!" Another blurted as he carelessly tripped over a fallen pot and landed face-first onto the ground. I could only hear the voices of people screaming, the tripping of people as they struggled to run away from that "monster," the wooden parts of the hub burning down, And a peal of evil laughter. I squinted my eyes in the distance of the laughter, and I could see a distinct Gamertag. It was GamerGuyHD. He was the guy who was laughed and taunted at. Now he had come back to destroy us. My instincts seemed to snap me out as I ran away and hid behind some fallen debris. Soon, the screams died away........until I could only hear one person screaming. I got out of the debris pile, only to be greeted by a sight. GamerGuyHD was holding a sword in one hand, and he was holding Charlie by the shirt in another. He looked extremely demonic and so different from his usual look. He had a rather dark, corrupted skin, with 1's and 0's dotting parts of the skin. He had a pair of dark wings on his back. xXPhoenix888> Uh......hey? GamerGuyHDEATH> Hey...... it is you huh. You were the only guy who protected me and shielded me from those idiotic name-callers. xXPhoenix888> Well.....yeah....it was the only thing I could do..... GamerGuyHDEATH> Well.......because of that, I'm willing to thank you, and as a reward, I will spare your life. xXPhoenix888> Thanks......I guess? I was about to leave the server, but he said," Wait." xXPhoenix888> What is it? GamerGuyHDEATH> Since you were the only one who bothered to be on my side, I will give you two options on what you can do to your friend Charlie. One, either you allow me to execute him and ban him from this server, or two, let him free and you both can have the server, but you will have to make me a co-owner and demote him. Most people would think I would have chosen the 2nd option, since GamerGuyHD didn't act that bad towards me, and we had a close relationship during the times he was bullied in the server. However..... xXPhoenix888> I choose the 1st option 777CharlieXas> WHAT??? NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? xXPhoenix888> See? I told you, Charlie. I told you. Eventually, karma will come and get you, in any way possible. I always told you not to act like a dick to him, but.....you did, so you gotta accept the consequences. GamerGuyHDEATH> Very well.....I will now cut off his head. Any last words? 777CharlieXas> GOD DAMN YOU PHOENIX. I THOUGHT YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH ME? WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME?? I HATE YOU SO DARN MUCH! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU DUMBHEAD!!!! xXPhoenix888> I'm sorry Charlie, but you refused to listen to my words. I always told you not to act like a bully towards him. It is not his or my fault you're going to be executed, but it is only you to blame. As I saw GamerGuyHDEATH raises his sword and bring it down on Charlie, I said the last few words to him before he met his demise. "I told ya, but you wouldn't listen......" The sound of a person screaming and a slice could be heard. -------------------------- Written by xXPhoenix888 Category:Creepypasta Category:Player Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas